


Unrequited Motive

by Badmecha007



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badmecha007/pseuds/Badmecha007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navy SEALS are trained to ignore emotions, get the job done and ask questions never. And so was the case with Steve Mcgarrett, until he began to question himself in regards to a certain short blonde cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to Tumblr, I have a ship now. Welcome the Almost-canon-ship Mcdanno to my fic writing list now!

The tension in the office seemed different today. Usually bustling with hurried, frantic colleagues and often transfers from other departments, Interpol and the like, the police station was unusually quaint today, sharing the aura of a calm, remote island. A once welcome aesthetic to the busy officer, Officer Steve Mcgarrett only felt the knot in the pit of his stomach wrench and tighten as he pushed open the doors to the Main Room of the building, a faint scent of vanilla air freshener hitting his nose.

 _Vanilla? Didn't I tell Danno to change the...oh, damnit!_ Steve cursed himself out of the thought, running his rough hands through his rougher hair, a quiet swear escaping his mouth. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried, his friend managed to slip into his thought again. It was a recent event, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake his colleague's presence from his mind. He questioned himself ruthlessly about the exact motives behind the sudden surge in thoughts about the other man, but could find only one, odd and plainly farfetched idea he would rather keep to himself. It was recurring and intrusive, never letting up its suggestion that Steve Mcgarrett, yes, Steve fucking Mcgarrett, a tough, brash, emotionally stunted cop and former Navy SEAL could be in... _No! Stop it! This isn't real! He has a girlfriend! I have a..._

The commander squished his eyelids together in despair, remembering he had broken up with her just two days ago. Steve could only feel relief that his longtime colleague and friend wasn't currently in the office. A flutter came from his chest, of...butterflies? He could feel it move, the odd shaking feeling shuddering his shirt. The officer looked down, and realised the phone in his navy shirt pocket was vibrating, the cop having left it silent for an earlier conference. He roughly pulled it from its resting place, checking the caller ID with no hesitation, until he saw who had called him.

Danno. Or to be more formal, Daniel Williams, as displayed on his phone's screen. _God damnit_...the knot convulsed and twisted within itself, wincing overtly. He prepared himself with a sharp intake of breath, hitting the 'Answer' button on the device with alarming strength.

"Hey, Danno. So whaddya' got on the sus..." The cop began confidently, knowing his partner was out on a case their station's team had been investigating, only to be cut off, as usual, by a commanding, guttural growl that wasn't his colleague's voice. Odd.

"We got a hostage situation. Residential address." A female voice, dark and serious reported on their condition. It was Kono, and from what he could tell from her voice, she was unusually tense. Steve grimaced as he predicted the situation laid before his unwilling mind. Hostage situations were never easy, and often ended in injury and death. Effective negotiators could prevent such grim outcomes, but would often stretch out an ordeal to many days in length, which could yet again lead to death, often by bleeding out or fatigue.

"I can't let this happen." The cop sighed as the thoughts assailed him, quickly responding with his usual plan of action in such situations, a plan he had rehearsed and used many times in other proceedings. He clenched the phone between his shoulders and chin, walking quickly over to the computer by the center workbench, and keyed in the address Kono had provided.

"How many are being held?"

"Five people...five..." The officer on the receiving end faltered, as if coming to an abrupt, rough stop in her answer. A loud crash could be heard from the distance. The cop at the station felt a chill run up his spine as his colleague fell silent, snippets of orders and pleas flowing freely from her side of the line.

"Kono?!" McgaRrett answered with brutal force, fearing the worst for his fellow officer.

"S-Still here. Some of the d-drywall was knocked out." The woman answered with a rough, unstable tone to her voice, breath hitching at the sudden response she had to send back. Steve gave a questioning stare at his phone, noticing her voice seemed off, as if she was somewhat distracted by something, or even bothered by it. Kono was a headstrong character, unshaken by hostage situations and the like. She was a sniper, and a highly efficient one too, taking out enemies and hostiles with a single cold, emotionless shot. So what was with her skittishness today? Before he could ponder for too long about the odd behaviour of Kono, a background voice came into his attention.

"They got him inside, we can't get him out..." "Just try! We have to..." A muffled boom of feedback followed the short relays of information, clicking and rustling loudly from Kono's line. The jangle of her bracelet could be heard amongst the white noise, clacking vigorously next to the speaker on the woman's phone. Was she covering the device with her hand? And why did she even have the phone? Wasn't it Danno's?

"Keep it down, please!" The woman shouted to the two people in the background, but it was too late. Steve had heard the conversation, and could feel a weight growing in his stomach. His brain pre-motioned a scenario which only made his body disobey him further.

"Dann..." Mcgarrett choked himself with a cough, halting his words. "Who's trapped?" The officer yelled in the next line, failing to keep logical and calm as he spat the words out with astounding force.

"...Danny." Kono winced on her side of the line. She knew the trapped man was Steve's closest friend and work partner; any news like this would most likely devastate him. Especially considering how the man got trapped under the roof...

"What?" Steve's voice cracked, plunging into a higher octave as his whole body became rigid.

"He went into the building...something went wrong. The whole thing collapsed." Kono's voice was retrained, tense with fear. Her timbre seemed to teeter between high and low with her next sentence. "I don't know if he's...alive or not."

Steve's throat locked audibly. Past the point of controlling his body, the commander could feel himself throwing his phone down and tumbling towards the exit of the station, hands clawing for his car keys as he approached the black sports vehicle. Without another moment, a haze of smoke was kicked up from the asphalt as it sped out of the parking area at top speed. Mcgarrett's head screamed for calm and control, pleas unheard by his body as it pushed forward like a sentient automation, swerving, drifting and speeding the Camaro with unrelenting aggressiveness.

Road regulations were going to have to wait.

 _But all for what?_ Steve questioned. An answer was relayed in his head, one he already knew. Well. It was the same suggestion, repeated ad nauseum for many months that had possesed him, forcing up an unseen side of the usually stoic Navy SEAL. Steve hissed audibly as he barely missed a large truck in his pursuit along the wrong side of the road.

"Shit!"

It was then it became clear to the officer that the same suggestion was the same one that had evoked this almost instinctive action, and action taken to save the one most dear to a per...per... Steve clobbered his steering wheel with a string thump, again trying to move the thought. His fists wouldn't listen as he was forced to listen to the suggestion being played out again in his mind.

"No...I can't be..." A loud crash was created as Steve barreled into the side rail of the highway. It seemed denying the thought only made his actions worse.

"Damnit..." Steve growled. If he didn't stop denying fast, he could be killed, leaving his current mission unfinished and Danny...Danny...

"Alone." The commander breathed, giving leniency to the previous suggestion. Muttering a silent curse under his breath, Steve Mcgarrett took control of himself once more as he allowed himself to accept the answer. But instead of bringing his abused Camaro to a screeching halt, the commander only pounded the accelerator pedal harder, throwing himself into fifth gear as he passed the red speed gauge of his speedometer.

Road regulations were going to have to fuck right off. He had no room in his mind for them, only room for...Danno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time it took for me to upload this thing. Don't expect future updates to be any faster, either; still busy as hell :/

"Hey, Mcgarrett still on the line?"

A HPD officer asked Kono, the woman perched on a slab of broken rubble, tapping furiously away on Danny's phone, her fingernails clacking loudly on the screen, leaving scuff marks as she haphazardly typed in Steve's phone number for the sixteenth time in a row since he had suddenly ended his panicked call.

"We can hear voices from what appears to be a basement or cellar, but they don't think..."

"I can't reach Steve." The officer flipped her body around, hands gripping the phone tightly, knuckles whitened with pressure."But I bet he's heading over here. Prepare a set of gear; he's gonna be going in."

Kono advised the young officer. A deep, smooth voice, thick with accent returned a suggestion. "It's too dangerous to go in there. The whole damn thing's down! The basement is completely confined and..."

Stepping off the concrete slab she was sitting on, Kono shook her head at the taller cop as she approached him on foot. "Grover, I know that. But this is Steve here; he wouldn't care about that. Especially if his friend's down there."

"Oh, they're more than friends..." Grover muttered under his breath, out of Kono's earshot. He had seen the two together on missions and normal civilian settings. Their behaviours were not the trademarks of a standard friendship between two people. The way they would hold stares for too long, their often unnecessary touching, their subtle nudges and even the way they could entertain each other simply by speech; they were the exact same hallmarks he had seen with himself and his wife. These two 'buddy cops' had been more than buddies for years now. The large man only gave a pained sigh, knowing how Mcgarrett was probably going to act the moment he arrived.

"What?" The smaller officer asked, cocking her head to one side, having heard what Lou had spoken, his assumption incorrect.

"Hm? Oh, umm..." Grover tactfully and quickly changed the subject to something else relevant to their situation. "Has the negotiator got any news on our man?"

"Woman." Kono corrected. "Our negotiator got something. Her first name's Jenna."

"Just Jenna? That'll take our guys at least two days to search!" The cop questioned, giving an expression between annoyed and bemused.

"We got something else. Negotiatos says she keeps calling herself 'a forgotten case'...any significance?" Kono replied, questioning the massive officer in front of her.

Lou Grover grimaced with despair. Judging from what the negotiation and Kono had relayed, it seemed this 'Jenna' character was another case of 'desperate measures'. It was no secret that not all crimes could be solved or were significant enough for intervention of the law or the Government, and often the law agencies were given flack by victims of crimes for their actions in response to such events. Some victims would quietly mourn and let their troubles go while others would take the law into their hands, performing pointless and even dangerous revenge acts on what they saw as their enemy, doling out their own unique brand of justice which resulted mainly in murder. And it was this trope that explained this scenario, of a single lone vigilante out to prove her mettle against what she saw as injustices against her.

"Keep her on the line with the negotiator. I'll get the techs to look at any past mishandled cases involving the name 'Jenna'. We.."

A large hand placed on his shoulder halted Grover's words, the cop reflectively slapping away the hand before his attack was parried itself. "I'm going in, Grover." Mcgarrett informed, a steely, unmoving scowl on his face. "I don't care who she is; all she is right now is a criminal."

Overwhelmed by his stubborn conviction, Grover managed to emit a few 'eep's before Kono knowingly strided over with a vest and a gun in hand, pushing the two items into Mcgarrett's grasp. As he recovered, Lou gave a knowing look at Kono, who sighed as she stared down Mcgarrett with intense concern.

"Look, be careful, okay? Our suspect's armed and..."

"I know. I heard that part." Steve nodded, turning to signal a few HPD officers over. "Get me a rope. Lower me in there, I'm going in."

"Officer Williams is already down there." One of the officers replied, only to be interrupted and shot down by Mcgarrett. "The building collapsed just as he..."

"Exactly." Mcgarrett gave a cryptic answer as he received a load-bearing rope from the officer next to him, promptly clipping the multiple carabiners and safety catches onto his belt.

"Officer, please! We can't lose you as well as..." The first officer pleaded as Mcgarrett made final adjustments to his gear.

"You're not." Steve forcefully spat at the concerned HPD personnel, his tone carrying a stern warning to stand down. He hurriedly walked past the stunned officers and approached the demolished roof of the house, instructing another officer to anchor him to one of the cranes surrounding the house, the officer unwillingly complying knowing of the tyranny he'd be facing if he didn't listen to the commander's barked orders. Not wasting any more time, Steve Mcgarrett plunged into an open hole in the broken roof of the collapsed house.

"Steve!" Grover couldn't help but be worried about the brash commander as he was slowly consumed by the gigantic building.

"He's crazy..." The HPD officer beside Kono gave an exhausted heave.

"Crazy indeed..." Grover shook his head, moving away from the building while muttering the second part of his sentence under his breath. "For that Danny..."

"What?" Kono resumed her previous bemused expression.

"Nothing, really."


	3. Chapter Three: Out of the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY COLD BLACK HEART, I AM SORRY FOR THE HIATUS
> 
> IT'S CALLED SCHOOLWORK AND LAZINESS AND IT SUCKS.
> 
> I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MUCH FASTER.
> 
> TRY. I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL ON A CLIFFHANGER.

"Get up." The gun pointed square at his head was shoved into his hair again, hitting the growing bruise from previous gunbarrel assaults.

The cop hid the pain, his bleeding wrists, bound tightly with sharp, frayed wire yelling louder than his head in comparison. Legs finding leverage to heave his injured body up, Danny Williams slowly lifted himself to his knees as he was assailed by the gun once again, held in a death grip by the woman holding Danno down. Terrified eyes from around the room focused on the two, Danny unsteadily balancing on his injured legs, shrapnel embedded deep in the muscled limbs from the previous blast.

Williams was thrown into a low chair by a sharp blow to his stomach, bending him over and into the awaiting seat. 'Jenna' walked behind him, gun still trained at Danno's temple, and tightened a zip tie cuff around the cop's hands, trapping gun in the chair.

"Look, can we talk about this without..." Danno began an attempt to reason with 'Jenna'.

"Shut up!" The hard metal piece pointed at his head rammed into the bruise with brute force. Danno sucked in air as pain shot through his skull.

Through tangled hair, black eyes stared into him. 'Jenna' snarled, resembling an offended animal, crouching down beside her captive.

"My team is outside. You have no choice but to surrender. Please, don't do this."

A response of slow chuckling. Warm breath tickled Danno's ear, an odd mix of fear and an unknown tingling sensation arising from it.

Spinning Williams around on his chair, 'Jenna' gestured with her unarmed hand towards the bloodied and beaten people lying at the cop's shoes. Her previous handiwork.

"These people in front of you...they deserve to die. They took away my future all for a stupid prank. And now I'll take away their future."

"No...this was five years ago, Jenna. You have to..."

Danno couldn't finish his response as he was aggressively pistol whipped by an infuriated 'Jenna'.

"YOU BASTARD! No wonder no one saw to my claims! You all just don't care, do you?!" The enraged woman accused, her face an amalgamation of unstoppable rage and pent-up tears. She drew her gun from its position on Danny's head and shot one of her other hostages through the leg with it, the man screaming in pure agony.

"That's it. Keep screaming. Like a little bitch."

"I'm sorry, Jen! I never meant to hurt you!"

"Tell that to my lost opportunities, bastard!" 'Jenna' spat in response, kicking the man in the back.

With both legs bearing bullets, Williams was unable to get up to protect the man. All he could do was yell for 'Jenna' to stop her madness.

"He'll die if he's unattended now!" Williams urged, raising his voice in an attempt to get to 'Jenna'. "Jenna, stop it! He's bleeding out!"

'Jenna' drew in a long breath as she processed the words of Williams. She gave a glance at the man she just shot, watching him whimper weakly as he clutched his leg. He had had enough of the torture for now.

With machined speed, 'Jenna' pivoted around on her heels and trained the gun once more at Daniel William's head.

"You bitch cop. You're just like the the one that responded the first time!"

"Please, we can talk this out, Jenna. The negotiator's a dial away."

"There's always an excuse for forgetting me. Always." She walked closer to Danno.

"Don't do this, Jenna..." Acutely aware of his impending doom, Danno could only shout.

"But you know what?! I'm done talking. Done with you, done with the cops, done with this subpar system!"

And with that, 'Jenna' pulled the trigger.

Wincing as he awaited the burning bullet to strike and penetrate his skull, Danno involuntarily let out a scream of terror. Flashes of memories, of Grace, of Five-0, of Mcgarrett lit up his mind, haunting him. Gracie was going to lose her father, and the mere thought terrified the cop more than the possibility of dying. Five-0 was going to lose one of their dearest members. And Mcgarrett...he had lost enough people. He didn't need this. 

The shot rang out clearly, and it seem to come from all angles around Danno. Time dragged painfully, the metallic whoosh of a bullet flying over his head. 

A scream rang out, discordant, loud, shocked.

The scream of Jenna.

Danno blinked a few times, slowly easing up from his cower. 

He hadn't been shot.

"Danno!"

Large, gloved hands broke the zip tie binding his hands with effortless ease. A thick, muscular arm snaked under his armpit, hauling him to his severely injured legs while another arm supported his throbbing chest. Correcting his blurred vision, Williams saw Jenna on the floor, a slug planted right in the middle of her forehead, still crinkled with a scowl of angry disbelief.

"Danno...I almost lost you there..."

A safe, exhilarating warmth spread through his body as he finally recognized the deep voice reassuring him.

"...Steve?"

"Yeah, it's me, buddy."

To the Navy SEAL, Daniel was truly a horrific sight to behold. From below his knees was a trail of blood, originating from the two bullet wounds in the left leg and the single one planted in his right leg. Mcgarrett didn't realize his jaw slowly dropping as he saw Danno's face, covered in bruises which shadowed his eyes and nose, a busted lip spewing blood and hair streaked with rusted red. For a moment, Steve could just stand with his mouth in a circle as he took in the horrific state of his partner, overwhelming emotion boiling inside him, the imposing figure frozen with Danno in his arms.

Turning his head, Danno came into eye contact with the gruff SEAL he called his partner, his brilliant eyes stained with concern and wetness.

Seemingly broken out of his spell of inactivity by his partner's stare, Mcgarrett shook his head. Breathing heavily, Steve bought the hand supporting Danno's chest away as he radio'ed in for backup.

"We need a paramedic down here, now. Suspect is down, two injured with multiple GSW's."

Mcgarrett stalled again, either out of breath or temporarily unable to continue. He drew in a tense breath, his next orders clinging onto his throat for a few tense seconds before finally escaping him.

"Daniel Williams located; he is injured badly. He and I will be winched up together."

Hobbling over with his partner supporting his weakened body, Danno couldn't resist the allure of a friendly, grateful jab at Mcgarrett.

"Perfect timing as usual, Steve. Next time could you maybe come in when I'm not already half-dead?"

Mcgarrett snickered, careful not to push his partner too hard with his amused shaking. Danno rolled his eyes at the ambiguous answer, knowing that if there was ever a next time such a situation arose, he would likely be again left with injuries requiring a month to heal.

Without being fully aware of his actions, Danno slumped his head onto Mcgarrett's broad shoulders, sighing softly as a sense of content and safety filled him. It was a recent phenomena, this calm. For some reason, every time he was with Mcgarrett, this odd yet beautiful feeing of calm, excitement and happiness would appear seemingly out of nowhere. Danno couldn't explain why he'd feel so peaceful next to one of the maddest and infuriating men on the planet, but for now, he was simply going to enjoy the focus it drew away from his pain.


End file.
